Das letzte Mittel
by Anke
Summary: Harms Tochter stellt ihren Vater vor eine schwere Prüfung


Titel: Das letzte Mittel  
  
Autor: Anke E-Mail: sw632@web.de Rating: PG Typ / Kategorie: Humor Version: Oktober 2003  
Inhalt: Harms Tochter stellt ihren Vater vor eine  
schwere Prüfung  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und  
ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius  
Productions, CBS und Paramount.  
  
"Harm, du musst es tun. Bitte!" Selten war Macs Tonfall flehentlicher gewesen.  
  
"Nein, nie im Leben!" Selten war Harms Tonfall entschiedener gewesen.  
  
"Aber du hast es doch schon getan."  
  
"Nicht hier, nicht vor allen Kollegen."  
  
"Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, aber du weißt doch, dass es das einzige ist, was in so einer Situation hilft."  
  
"Ich kann einfach nicht."  
  
"Was ist, wenn der Admiral wiederkommt?"  
  
"Was soll dann sein?" Harm stellte sich absichtlich dumm, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, damit seinem Schicksal entrinnen zu können.  
  
"Er soll doch nicht mitbekommen, dass..." begann Mac.  
  
"... Sie ihr Baby hier ins JAG-Büro mitgenommen haben! Er weiß es, ist schließlich nicht zu überhören!" grollte eine Stimme hinter den beiden.  
  
Harm und Mac fuhren erschreckt herum.  
  
"Oh, Sir. Es tut uns leid." Mac setzte zu einer großen Entschuldigung an, doch der Admiral unterbrach sie schlecht gelaunt.  
  
"Habe ich ihnen nicht gesagt, dass ich keine Kinder in meinem Büro dulde? Wir sind schließlich das JAG-Hauptquartier und keine Kinderverwahranstalt!"  
  
"Das ist uns völlig bewusst Sir, der Babysitter hat kurzfristig abgesagt und wir haben auf die Schnelle keinen Ersatz gefunden. Wir mussten heute beide pünktlich im Büro sein, wegen des Endres-Falls, und deshalb ist uns nichts anderes übrig geblieben als Kathryn mitzunehmen." verteidigte sich Mac.  
  
Der Admiral schien diesen Punkt einzusehen und wechselte das Thema.  
  
"Können Sie ihr Kind nicht zur Ruhe bringen? Hier soll schließlich gearbeitet werden und das ist bei diesem infernalischen Krach kaum möglich."  
  
Eigentlich hatte der Admiral seine Patentochter Kathryn sehr gerne, doch heute konnte er nur wenig freundliche Gefühle für sie aufbringen. Ihr Gebrüll war Gift für seine Kopfschmerzen.  
  
"Wir bemühen uns, Sir." erklärte Harm steif. "Wir haben alles ausprobiert, sie lässt sich nicht beruhigen."  
  
"Wirklich alles?" fragte der Admiral schneidend.  
  
"Nun ja, Sir." Harm glaubte eine Hauch von Schadenfreude in Macs Stimme zu hören. "Ein Mittel gibt es noch."  
  
"Ach ja?" Der Admiral maß seine Offiziere mit missbilligendem Blick. "Und warum setzen Sie es dann nicht ein?"  
  
"Ich würde ja, aber bei mir wirkt es nicht. Harm muss es tun." erklärte Mac. Harm fand ihren Unterton ziemlich boshaft.  
  
"Commander, würden Sie dann bitte dieses Kind beruhigen." Kaum zu glauben, aber der Admiral hörte sich noch gereizter an.  
  
"Nun ja, Sir es ist so: Dieses Mittel..." Harm stockte. Wie sollte er das nur erklären? Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass mittlerweile niemand im Büro mehr arbeitete. Alle lauschten gebannt der Auseinandersetzung.  
  
"Was ist mit diesem Mittel? Es ist doch nicht etwa unanständig?" fragte der Admiral grimmig.  
  
"Nein." Harm sah deutlich, wie seine Frau ein Kichern unterdrückte, "Es ist überhaupt nicht unanständig."  
  
"Also, dann tun Sie es um Himmels willen."  
  
"Aber, Sir..."  
  
"Das ist ein Befehl, Commander!"  
  
Schickslasergeben nahm Harm seine Tochter aus der Babytragetasche und zog sich in sein Büro zurück. Dort begann er leise zu singen. Kathryn lies sich davon überhaupt nicht beeindrucken, sie brüllte munter weiter.  
  
"Er singt? Das soll helfen?" erkundigte sich der Admiral indigniert bei Mac.  
  
"Aber ja. Es hilft immer, er muss nur lauter singen. Kat kann ihn ja kaum hören."  
  
"Commander, singen Sie lauter! Ich wünsche keine halben Sachen. Wenn Sie dieses Kind nicht in drei Minuten beruhigt haben, lasse ich Sie nach Alaska versetzen."  
  
Harm erkannte an Tonfall und Mimik, dass es seinem Vorgesetzten - zumindest im Moment - bitter ernst war mit dieser Drohung. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und begann mit klarer Stimme zu singen:  
  
"From the Halls of Montezuma  
  
To the Shores of Tripoli;  
  
We fight our country's battles  
  
In air, on land, and sea  
  
First to fight for right and freedom  
  
And to keep our honor clean;  
  
We are proud to claim the title  
  
of United States Marine." 


End file.
